


Oh Valentine's Day

by RainySteve



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: The boys have no idea what to get their girlfriends for Valentine's Day.





	Oh Valentine's Day

"Why can’t you just give them some flowers?" Leo had been wondering this for the past two hours whilst his friends debated on what they should give their girlfriends for Valentine’s Day. He was too surprised at the fact that all of them were actually in relationships to give too much thought into the matter. Not that he had to worry anyways, Calypso loved flowers and would be more than happy to get a bouquet. So would Hazel.

That just left Jason and Percy to deal with the thinking. Ironically, their girlfriends were usually the ones doing that so they were having a hard time.

"Why did I have to take her to Paris?" Percy lamented running a hand through his already messy dark hair. "I’ll never be able to top that!"

"What if she wants us to dance like the Mist made her believe we did that one time?" It seemed that neither of the boys were listening to each other. They were both too stressed over the matter to actually come up with something. "I can’t dance!"

Frank rolled his eyes. “The boy can face a Giant weapon less but Gods forbid he’d have to dance,” he grumbled. Leo chuckled.

"What if….-" Jason looked up. "…..no….not that." His head dropped to his hands once again.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" They all jumped when Nico finally spoke up. They’d almost forgotten he was there since he was too busy lurking in the corner of the room trying not to gag. "You do realize that by planning this whole thing out so meticulously you’re going against everything that Annabeth that Piper are about, right?!" He took a deep breath. "Look, you’ve been together almost a year -almost two for you, Percy- you’re obviously doing something right."

"What are you saying?" Percy questioned, eyeing his friend as if he were his last chance at survival. "That we just shouldn’t do anything?"

"Of course not!" Annabeth was right about the seaweed in Percy’s brain. "Just…do what feels right."

+++++++++++++++++

Percy couldn’t believe that old shack was still holding itself together. It hadn’t even changed that much since the last time he came here with his mother. It was hard to believe that had happened such a long time ago. They’d gone back to Montauk with Paul, but they’d rented a different place thanks to the new amount of economical stability.

Still, there was something about this place.

"It’s not much," he tried to excuse as he walked Annabeth in. "But-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she had the widest grin on her face. "It’s perfect."

Thank the Gods!

He dropped their bags off at the room and started the routine he and his mother used to do. He didn’t even have to think about it, he still remembered. “So, you used to come here with your mom?” Annabeth called from the kitchen.

"Yeah"

She heard her grunt in response and when he walked in behind her she seemed to be lost in thought. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I,” she stopped, trying to phrase a sentence that would make sense. “Sometimes I forget you had a life before, where monsters weren’t real you know?”

"Sometimes I forget too."

After that they got real quite. That is, until Annabeth broke the silence. “Did you really blow up a school bus?”

He laughed. “Yeah, I did.”

She joined him. And ,as they stood there watching each other’s eyes get teary with smiles that were too big for them, everything clicked. They’d gone through the worst before and now it was finally time for the better.

++++++++++++++++++

Damn Percy! Of course he’d had to have some incredibly romantic idea just before the big day. Pure sentiment and no luxury. Annabeth would love that! Genius bastard!

Now, here you had him. Two hours before he had to meet Piper at her place -thank goodness for movie sequels. Her dad had left them their Californian mansion- and still he had nothing. He’d hoped that maybe he too would get a revelation at the last moment, but so far, nothing.

Piper hated sappy holidays and had even told him to ignore the date completely. But Jason knew better, who wouldn’t want something on Valentine’s Day?

Just in case, he’d gotten a ridiculous amount of flowers and a zoos worth of stuffed animals. It was too much! He knew it; he could practically feel her look of disgust hitting him when he saw all of it. He knew he should’ve gone with jewelry. But the again, Piper hated expenses.

He was starting to get a headache.

"You’re too adorable." Jason actually had to grab his chest to stop his heart from beating out. Thalia was too stealthy for his own sake. "But stop it," she ordered. "You’re affection suffocates me."

"I’m not actually going to give her all of this," he tried to explain. "I just like to have options"

"Well you better choose quick! You’re almost out of time."

"I know that!"

She tried but failed to laugh at him. “Look, just don’t make a big deal out of-“

"Yeah, I know. I already got the speech from Nico."

"Shut up and listen!" He rolled her eyes but let her speak. She was so bossy sometimes. "The only thing that Piper wants is you. And -before your inner teenager twists that into something perverted- what I mean is that she wants you to just be Jason so she can just be Piper." He looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. "Understood?"

"Yep"

Jason left all the gifts behind -except a dozen roses. He was still Jason- and ,let’s just say, Thalia sure knew how to get a guy laid.


End file.
